


ẢO ẢNH

by TakaraMomo2411



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Character Death, M/M, POV Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Sad Ending
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakaraMomo2411/pseuds/TakaraMomo2411
Summary: Điều đáng sợ đôi khi không phải là cái chết mà chính là nỗi đau đọng lại sau đó ...
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Collections: Hakuba Saguru x Kuroba Kaito





	ẢO ẢNH

Hắn chậm rãi đi qua dãy hành lang quen thuộc, làn tóc nâu vàng tựa hổ phách nhẹ đu đưa.

Đẩy cánh cửa như một hành động tự nhiên, hắn bước vào lớp đưa mắt nhìn những cô cậu bạn. 

  * Chào mọi người !! _ Lãnh đạm nói một cách vô thức, hắn bước về phía chiếc bàn nơi góc tường.



  * Chào Hakuba !!



  * Chào thám tử, cậu đến rồi à !!



  * Hakuba hôm nay lại đến đúng giờ thật !



Những người quanh nó nở nụ cười gọi tên cậu.

Tên gọi thân thương mà hắn từng yêu quý ....

Đặt nhẹ chiếc cặp lên bàn, hắn ngồi xuống chỗ của cậu.

Vẫn chiếc bàn quen thuộc, vẫn khung cửa sổ quen thuộc.

Nơi đây cậu đã ngồi, đã để lại trong hắn biết bao là kỷ niệm ...

  * Hakuba Saguru !! _ Hắn nhẹ nở một nụ cười buồn _ Tôi đến lớp rồi đây !!



Ký ức đã qua chỉ là những mảnh giấy mong manh mà hắn trân trọng ...

Kaitou Kid nhớ như in hình ảnh cậu thám tử London ngày hôm ấy.

Làn da hồng ửng trong tiết trời thu se lạnh,những lọn tóc nâu vàng bay nhẹ trong làn gió khiến hắn chẳng bao giờ quên được.

  * Saguru !! Cậu mau rời khỏi đây đi !! _ Hắn hoảng hốt nói khi cậu bước chân vào tòa tháp đó.
  * Không sao đâu ! _ Cậu đáp lại hắn bằng một nụ cười thanh thoát _ Tôi là con trai của thanh tra trực thuộc bộ mà, chỉ là một quả bom nhỏ, ko sao cả ?!



Vòng tay hắn phút chốc bỗng yếu ớt vô cùng.

Muốn ôm chặt lấy đối phương nhưng lại không thể được.

Hắn sợ, hắn thật sự rất sợ những điều không may sẽ xảy tới.

Sự tồn tại của cậu ...đối với hắn còn quan trọng hơn chính bản thân mình.

  * Nếu cậu lo lắng thì giữ giúp tôi cái này !! _ Saguru lấy trong túi áo của mình ra chiếc đồng hồ quả quýt quen thuộc _ Khi nào phá được quả bom, tôi sẽ quay lại lấy !!



Cậu cầm tay hắn rồi đặt chiếc đồng hồ vào ...

Lạnh lẽo đến đáng sợ, đó là điều mà hắn có thể cảm nhận được.

Và càng cảm nhận rõ mùi sát khí của tử thần khi cậu quay đi ...

Nắm tay hắn siết chặt như cố níu kéo sự sống của cậu.

Nhưng tất cả mọi thứ đều đã vỡ tan cuốn theo mọi hi vọng mong manh của hắn ...

BÙM MMMMM !!

Tiếng nổ lớn chói tai đầy kinh hãi.

Hay phải chăng là tiếng gọi của tử thần ...

  * SAGURUUUUUUUU !!!!!



Hắn hét lên như điên dại, cổ họng khô khốc gào gọi tên cậu trong bàng hoàng.

Ký ức ngày hôm ấy hắn vĩnh viễn không bao giờ quên được.

Tám năm trước những tên ác quỷ ấy cướp đi người cho mà hắn tôn kính nhất.

Tám năm sau một lần nữa chúng tước đoạt mạng sống người mà hắn yêu ....

Tất cả vỡ vụn tựa thủy tinh mong manh, sự thật có là gì khi cậu không còn nữa.

Công lý có hiện hữu chăng thì người đó cũng đã vĩnh viễn ra đi ....

Ánh lửa ngập tràn trong từng cơn ác mộng đen đen của hắn.

Kaitou Kid bất lực, hắn hoàn toàn bất lực trước sức mạnh của tạo hóa.

Những người trong lớp học len lén hướng ánh nhìn về phía hắn.

Khe khẽ từ đâu đó có tiếng thở dài ...

Sau ngày hôm đó, hắn giam mình trong bốn bức tường tự trừng phạt bản thân với những giày vò đau đớn.

Tại sao không phải là hắn ?? Tại sao phải nhất định là Hakuba kia chứ ??

Hắn không chấp nhận, chưa bao giờ hắn chấp nhận rằng cậu đã chết.

Hakuba của hắn không chết, cậu tồn tại, cậu phải luôn luôn tồn tại ...

Những vệt máu nhuốm đỏ bàn tay khi hắn đấm vào tường không biết bao nhiêu lần.

Đôi bàn tay này sao quá yếu ớt không bảo vệ được cậu.

Yêu thương này sao quá nhỏ bé để che chở người hắn yêu ...

Để rồi khi cánh cổng phòng lạnh lùng giam hắn trong cô độc mở ra.

Hắn trở thành một Hakuba Saguru của hiện tại ...

Màu tóc nâu vàng đẹp tựa hổ phách, đôi mắt ấm áp như ngọn lửa yêu thương.

Từng ngày như thế, hắn đến trường trong lớp cải trang trên mặt.

Hắn muốn Hakuba còn sống, hắn muốn mỗi ngày được thấy cậu đến trường, hắn muốn trông thấy cậu chau mày mỗi khi phá án ...

Hắn muốn cậu tồn tại và hơn hết hắn muốn được yêu thương cậu ...

Hakuba chưa hề chết, trong suy nghĩ của hắn cậu chưa bao giờ chết cả.

Chiếc đồng hồ quả quýt trên tay hắn là của cậu mà.

Chiếc bàn học mà hắn đang ngồi không phải là của cậu sao ??

Và cái tên Hakuba Saguru mỗi ngày vẫn được mọi người gọi như thế ....!

Hắn lê bước chậm rãi trở về nhà sau một ngày học mệt mỏi.

Cánh cổng lặng yên như chờ đợi ...

Căn phòng với những họa tiết bố trí chưa bao giờ thay đổi.

Tất cả mọi thứ đều được giữ nguyên như lúc cậu còn sống ...

Không thứ gì xê dịch, không thứ gì thay đổi, cũng giống như tình yêu của hắn

Kaitou Kid thả chiếc cặp nặng trĩu lên bàn ...

Tờ lịch cũ treo trên tường hiện rõ dấu bút màu đỏ rực.

Ngày này năm trước cậu bước chân vào tòa tháp lộng lẫy.

Ngày này năm trước tiếng bom nổ kinh hoàng.

Ngày này năm trước hắn lặng nhìn cậu tan thành tro bụi ...

  * Saguru, có nhớ hôm này là ngày gì không !!_ Hắn lấy một hộp kem Vani trong chiếc cặp mà lúc nãy mua trên đường ra.



Phía bên kia tấm gương lớn phản chiếu từng đường nét lớp cải trang của hắn ...

Hắn chậm rãi bước đến gần, đưa tay chạm vào hình ảnh phía trong gương

  * Saguru !!! _ Đôi môi trong vô thức gọi tên cậu



Hắn ngồi xuống, thưởng thức hộp kem mát lạnh tê người.

  * Hôm đó tôi cứ tưởng là Saguru sẽ biến mất đấy !! _ Hắn thì thầm tự nói với bản thân _ Nhưng Saguru của tôi làm sao biến mất được đúng không !!



Hắn cười nhẹ, ngắm nhìn chiếc đồng hồ quả quýt của cậu ...

Không cỗ quan tài, không thân xác, thứ duy nhất cậu để lại cho hắn chỉ có bấy nhiêu ...

  * Saguru vĩnh viễn không chết... !!



Một giọt nước mắt lăn dài rơi trên mặt rồi rơi xuống chiếc đồng hồ lạnh buốt ..

Ảo ảnh tựa như sương khói vẫn luôn tự dối gạt bản thân ...

Cái chết đôi khi chẳng đáng sợ ...

Mà đáng sợ nhất chính là nỗi đau sau đó đọng lại ...!


End file.
